Humans, Vampires, Oh and Did I Mention Wolfs
by SillySuperMan
Summary: Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are Vampires. Rosalie, Bella, and Alice are humans. What happens when they meet? Full Sumary Inside. Mostly Emmett and Rosalie.
1. Chapter 1

Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme Cullen are all vampire what happens when they move to Forks Washington and meet three humans. Rosalie Hale, Bella Swan, and Alice Brandon are three very different girls but Bella and Alice are best friends. Rosalie and them are just acquaintances.

* * *

Emmett's POV

It Was Our First day, again. This Time I'm starting a as Junior not a senior. We pulled up in Edward's Volvo. I saw the prettiest girl ever. She was wearing a blue Yale shirt, overall shorts, White Earrings, A Heart Necklace, White Flats, A blue Purse, and a bracelet that said inspire. She was blonde and had the body of a model **(Link for Outfit on Profile) **She started walking into the school. Damn.

**Jasper's POV**

First day again. Got to school. Again. But this time I saw a small pixie like girl with spiky brown hair. She was beautiful. She was wearing a Spongebob that said "It's All Geek To Me", jean shorts, gold bracelet, necklace, and earrings, yellow high heels, with a yellow purse, and a gold hat. **(Link on Profile for Outfit) **then she was gone…. Weird

**Edward's POV**

First day, again. Sophomore, again. But now there is a more than beautiful Burnett. She was just a little smaller than me. She was wearing a Snoopy and Woodstock shirt that says "Nerd with a Bird", Some Marc Jewelry, a Chocker Necklace, a grey purse, and Yellow Nike shoes **(Link On My Profile for Pics) **but then she walked away.


	2. Bio and PE O Yeah Im One The Team

Emmett's POV

I said goodbye to my brothers and walked into the Biology room. The teacher looked at me

"You must be Emmett Cullen" I nodded

"Why don't you introduce yourself" he said.

"Well I'm Emmett Cullen. I'm adopted, I like to hunt and I moved here from Alaska" I said. The teacher nodded.

"I'm Mr. Dean, you may sit next to Rosalie. Rosalie raise your hand" he said the blonde I saw outside raised her hand, I sat next to her. She smiled

"I'm Rosalie but everyone calls me Rose" I nodded and said

"Emmett" she nodded. We talked the rest of the class.

At lunch

Me and my brothers sat at a table and "ate"

"What do you have next" asked Jasper

"P.E." I said as I got up and walked into the gym. I had to do the same thing had to do in Bio except the teachers name is Mr. Tanner. We where going to play football

"Mr. Cullen, you will be a captain and Mr. Johnson will also" Mr. Tanner said

"Also pick a girl first, Johnson you pick first and Cullen you get the ball first" we nodded

"Morgan" Keith said

"Rosalie" I said she jumped up

"Thank you" she said

We picked the rest of our teams. After the game (My team won)

"Dude!" someone yelled. I looked it was Keith

"Where did you learn to play that" I shrugged

"well do you want to be on the school team?" he asked. Carlisle said we should get more involved and from what I herd Rosalie is a cheerleader

"Sure" I said

"Cool, practice after school" he said walking away.


	3. First Day

Emmett's POV

I had Geometry next. I walked into the room and all the girl looked at me googly eyed. I took the seat he told me to sit at an right before the bell ran Rosalie ran in and slide in the seat next to me.

"Hey" I said, she smiled

"Hi"

"So Why did you thank me for picking you" she looked at me confused

"P.E." I said then a look of realization hit her

"Oh, Cause His Best friend is my crazy, stalker, ex-boyfriend and he picked him second"

"Alright"

Jasper's POV

When I First walked in I Had Geometry. The Pixie Girl Walked-More Like Danced- Into the room and sat next to me

"Hi I'm Alice!" she said, she must have a lot of Energy, She is really happy.

"Hello, I am Jasper" I said she cocked her head to the side and asked

"Why do you talk with so much grammar?" I shrugged. She just turned to the front of the room.

Edwards POV

I walked into Algebra and I saw her, I had to sit next to her. I smiled and said

"Hello" she smiled

"Hi, I'm Bella" I smiled and said

"Edward" I couldn't read her mind, weird.


	4. Pep Rally

Emmett's POV

Apparently their homecoming hasn't happened yet so we are having the football game tonight and the pep rally all day at school. I guess that also means I'll be playing in the homecoming game, since I am on the football team.

"All Students to the gym for the pep rally" said the principal over the intercom. As we all walked in the cheerleader were cheering.

"Forks High School is here to fight,

We'll win this game tonight!

We're here to move,

Get in the groove!

So get em, hey yeah, go get em,

Get em, hey yeah, go get em!

Number 17

Get em, hey yeah, go get em!

Number 13

Get em, hey yeah, go get em!

Hey Forks High School

Go get em, hey yeah, go get em!"

We had to sit with our class; I found Jasper and sat with him.

"Ok! First we are doing the class cheer!" some guy said.

The freshman cheerleaders stood up

"Let's go" clap "let's go" clap clap "freshman!" and none of the freshman knew what to do. The sophomores are next

"Let's go" Clap "Let's go" clap clap "Sophomores!" they did better but not that good. Now it's the juniors

"Let's go!" Clap "Let's Go!" clap clap "JUNIORS!" they destroyed the sophomores. The seniors did the same thing only louder and won.

"All right now we have a dance off" a bunch of people danced until some guy won. I just zooned out the rest of the time so I don't know what happened.


End file.
